Oh, my dear Lily of the Valley
by Nov.Rain
Summary: Zago (ZaganXUgo) PRobably one of my favourite pairing As I saw that no one wrote a story about them, I decide to write the first one :-) I hope you will like Djinns as human in this fic-Ugo is hurt by what a man said. Does he really represent something like death? Is it with Paimon and Zagan' help that he will finally see what he represents for them, for Zagan? Poem and Paimon T/M
1. Chapter 1

So as you may already read, this is a fic about one of my favourite couple in MAGI – As I saw that no one wrote a story about them, I decide to write the first one ; I hope you will like

** Paimon**: So this is a fic about the plant freak(Zagan) and Ugo-chan! exclaimed the dark haired beauty

**Zagan**: Who are you calling a plant freak, woman? Also, Rain, Paimon is everything but a beauty (Rain is me ^^ for those who do not know :-) )

**Rain**: Zagan, don't say that. Pai-san is really a really nice and pretty person, isn't she Ugo?

**Ugo**: Mm, You shouldn't say something like that about a friend, Zagan

**Amon**: Ugo-kun, don't lose your saliva explaining something to him, he won't understand

**Zagan**: Oi, Why are you here, jiji I don't remember hearing from Rain that you were invited (says Zagan as he glares at Amon)

**Me/A.K.A. - Rain**: Come on, stop bickering. Can't you be civilized like Pai-san and Ugo-kun for once?

**Zagan:** HE started Amon: Well sorry, I just am putting you back to you place

**Zagan**: Say What Saru?

**Amon:** Who are you calling a Saru?! The monkey here is you!

**Me, Paimon and Ugo**: *Sigh* Me: could one of you two please explain what this fic is about and the disclaimer?

**Paimon:** Yeah. In this fic, we (the djinns) are not the imaginary creature we are in general in the anime/Manga. In this story we are in our human forms – in other words, like during Al-Thoran. In this fic, **There might be some SPOILERS as in what some djinns looks like as well as some other stuff EXAMPLE WHO WERE THE PAST MAGIs ETC**...- So Please dont come complaining about something you read and that you didnt want to know :P

**Me**: That's all! I dont think anyone wants to add something, right? (Turning around, I could clearly see Zagan and Amon arguing)

Ignoring them, Paimon turned toward Ugo Paimon: ...Nee Ugo, Dont you think that Zagan look bad in those glasses? (At this, Zagan stopped bickering with Amon only to hear what Ugo thinks about his appearance)

**Ugo**: Eh?...(He glance at Zagan before looking back at Paimon) ...Hmm-hm, (shaking his head, Ugo continued with slightly flushed cheeks) ...Zagan looks good with glasses...at least more than I did when I wore glasses…

**Paimon**:..Ugo, you shouldn't say that

**Ugo**: But! It's true Zagan is good looking!

**-SILENCE- **

**Ugo:** (Blushing) N-No I m-mean that he has a pretty f-face Ah no arg!

**Paimon**: Aww Ugo, you're so cute! It's a shame that you're a guy. Oi Zagan you heard that? Ugo said that you're handsome!

**Ugo:** P-Paimon!

**Paimon:** It's okay, I don't think he actually mind – look at him, he is currently in his own world. To go back to this fic, do not own the characters nor does this autor own MAGI On With the Story!

**:-:-:-:-: **

"Che, so annoying." Was the only thing that the blond haired man said as he stomped in his room

"What happened? "Asked Paimon, comfortable on the chair she was sitting on

"The old man." Only this sentence was enough for Paimon to understand what all this was about. As usual, Zagan and Amon surely argued about something stupid seeing that they were almost always at each other's throat. Sighing, the dark haired woman walked toward her friend who was sitting on his bed.

"This is getting silly you know? You're both part of the same household, you shouldn't argue like that." Said Paimon as she sat on Zagan's left.

" I didn't ask for your opinion and also, why are you in my room?"asked Zagan as he frowned. He just seemed to remember that Paimon was in his room.

"Ah..well you see...haha.."

"Just spit it out"

"I was looking for a book"

"...which one?" Seeing that Zagan had a huge collection about books on vegetation, Paimon wasn't precise.

"Hmm...Well I am not sure"

"...you're serious?." Sighing, Zagan stood up and walked toward his collection of book where more than 50% of them were documents in which he wrote the procedures and results of experiments he concluded on plants.

"I am looking for the name of a flower. You know the one that is all white, small and cute."

Chuckling, Zagan turned toward the light skin colored woman on his right with a dark green book in his hands "You're not helping me. Do you even know the number of flowers that enter this description of yours?"

"But I'm sure you know it! Ugo smells like this flower, the one that looks like a bell" "

Lily of the valley." Was Zagan's straightforward answer. It seemed as he didn't even need to think about it to remember or even know what Paimon was talking about. The woman, looking over his shoulder, smiled. Flapping trough a new book that he picked on the shelve after putting the green one back to its proper place, Zagan stopped once he found the page he was looking for.

"Ah! This is it! It's this flower!" exclaimed Paimon as she pointed at the picture of the white small flowers that had a strange yet delicate form.

"Why did you need to know about this flower?"Asked Zagan out of curiosity.

"...Well you see, Ugo, is king of depressed right know." Said Paimon as she walked to the couch across Zagan's bed.

"..Ugo? Depressed? How come?" asked the blond, slightly worried about his dear comrade. It's not every day that you hear that the person who always seems to be able to bring a smile on people's face, is himself depressed.

"..Yeah, it may not look like it but I think he feel somewhat troubled by something that a villager said"

"..."

Taking the silence positively, Paimon continued her story "You see, the thing is that he and I went to buy something for Solomon-sama this morning. On our way back from the market, we accidently bumped into this old man. As usual, Ugo apologized and tried to help this man by picking up his groceries that fell on the ground, but it seem that this man didn't want to have anything to do with Ugo." Said Paimon as she looked at the view from the giant window in the blue eyed man's bedroom

"What happened?" Urged Zagan. He wanted to know how this trip had anything to do with this flower and Ugo.

"This man actually threw tomatoes on Ugo, saying that he didn't need the help of someone like him." Continued Paimon, her voice slightly rising from anger. "When I asked this man what was his problem, he said that Ugo smelled like a hypocrite...like someone who seems sweet and gentle only to attract people into thinking he is a good person but to hurt them in the end. I really wondered what all that was about. We later found out that this man lost his grandchild in an incident. This kid died in a garden of flower that smelled like Ugo. They found out that he ate some of them and died of poisoning."

"...so that kid was stupid enough to go eat lilies of the Valley?" "

I don't know the whole story. People only says that this kid really like those flowers because of their smell, only to be killed by them later on."

Zagan rubbed his forehead gently as he felt a headache slowly forming "How the hell does this idiot get hurt by what someone says if it doesn't have to do anything with it?"Asked Zagan, referring to their Magi. Walking toward the man in front of him, Paimon slowly took the book in the blonde's hands before looking into his eyes. After reading the definition in the book, gently, she smiled at Zagan a bittersweet smile before turning around "Go see for yourself. You probably won't find him in the garden after what happened, go look for him in his room" "

Why me-"

"Because I said so" interrupted Paimon as she walked out of the room with the brook in her hands. She gave a last glance to Zagan "I already tried. Seeing that you know the true meaning of this flower, you should go talk to him. I am not the plant freak here"

"Oi...Don't insult me after I helped you find what you were looking for."

"Yeah, yeah...Also, don't forget to confess to him." replied Paimon with a grin on her face before walking out of the room

"Wha-!?" As red as a tomato, Zagan ran out of his room, only to find the hallway clear, without anyone in sight . "How did she-Argh" passing a hand through his blonde locks, Zagan sighed. Not seeing anyone, he decided to go see his Ugo and clear the problem (Yes, his Ugo)

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hiding in an adjacent hall, Paimon smiled as she once looked at the definition of the white flower in Zagan's book.

_LILY OF THE VALLEY_: Also known as the flower of May, the Lily of the Valley has the flower meaning of humility; sweetness. It also symbolizes the Return of happiness, purity of heart and tears of the Virgin Mary. People in general give this flower to others in hope to convey their feelings of happiness, love's good fortune; a.k.a. you've made my life complete. The legend of the lily of the valley is that it sprang from Eve's tears when she was kicked out of the Garden of Eden. It is also believed that this flower protects gardens from evil spirits.

_Use_: This flower is used as a basic ingredient for some medicine even though it can be poisonous if ingested in high quantities. As a flower that brings happiness, it is commonly used in marriage and on other occasions.

Paimon grinned as she picked the memo that Zagan wrote in his book. Poor him, he didn't even realize that the paper was present...on it was;

.

_Even if every word I say_

_is coming from my heart_

_I want to tell you my feelings_

_But I dont know how to start_

_._

_Your presence in the morning_

_Fill me with warmth and relief_

_While your eyes in the night sky_

_Like shooting stars illuminate my world_

_._

_Your delicate smell_

_Overwhelm my senses_

_you're the dream I never had_

_So I couldn't bare a wold without you_

_._

_Like a lily of the Valley_

_I know what you are made of_

_How to approach you, hope only I know_

_At least this way, You are mine_

_._

_Away from the rest, _

_I will keep you in my arms_

_Because I know what you are,_

_You will not be able to flee_

_._

_Like a lily of the Valley,_

_Strong you stand against the winds_

_Like this white flower,_

_Pure and delicate you are._

_._

_How to approach you, hope only I know_

_Like this, away from the rest,_

_I will keep you in my arms_

_Like this, from the rest...in my arms you will stay_

_._

_Ugo, I adore you. Your smile is my sun. Your eyes are shooting stars, your voice is the wind that sings to the flowers, your existence is my moon, and your smell is my addiction. Like a delicate flower, like the plants I love, like the humans I try to protect in this household. You are the combination of the elements of my worlds. You are the one I love... _

_I long for you each day...I want you to need me. I want to tell you,O solomon know how many times I tried yet I am still afraid of seeing what we have to disappear. I sometimes can't help but wonder if you have feelings for me. Please do not misunderstand. It is true I admire you and would protect you because you are a magi, but more than anything because I wouldn't want to lose you out of all who are dear to me. I would give so much to only to see your smile, I love you._

"...oh God, Zagan. Who would had thought that you could be interested in something else, other than a vegetable? I knew that you looked at Ugo for some time now, but I didn't know your feelings for him were so strong" said Paimon to no one in particular as she walked to her room. She absolutely needed to copy this poem on another piece of paper "Blackmailing awaits you Zagan"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**...So? Tell me if you liked it. I already wrote the chapter 2. If you guy like it, I will post the second one **

** Please tell me what you think of it and of this couple so far!**


	2. Chapter 2-A kiss as a thank you or more?

I Edited the first chapter :-)

There is the second one. I don't think that lots of people enjoyed the first one but then again, there wasn't much Zago in it - I would like to thanks Riri-kun for favoriting my story personally! - You made me really really happy you don't know how much, thanks again X3

**Paimon**: Today is only me ^ ^ - Ugo is helping Astaroth in the library right now and as usual, Amon and Zagan are arguing, as always. Rain do not own the Djinns nor does this author own Magi - There might be some SPOILERS!

**Rain:** I hope you guys will like this one :-) Also, durind alma thoran - Ugo suppositly had light blue hair, but I imagine him more with the dark on - so don't yell on me, telling me I am mistaken plz

:-:-:-:-:

"Ugo, Are you in there? Ugo?" As no one answered the door, Zagan gave himself the permission to enter in Ugo's room. Seeing no one, Zagan frowned. If Ugo wasn't here, then where could he be? Turning around to go back to his room, Zagan stopped as he smelled a weird smell coming from the bathroom in the room. Walking towards it, the blue eyed man opened the door to find Ugo completely submerged in green colored water. Running toward the dark blue haired man, Zagan panicked. "Ugo!"

Quickly pulling his head out of the water, Ugo was surprised to find his friend in front of him, no less in his bathroom. With wide eyed eyes and a flushed face, Ugo didn't know what to say. Zagan was generally able to stay calm and composed yet now, he was everything but that.

"...Za..gan?"

"What are you doing with your head under the water, you idiot?! Don't tell me you're trying to kill yourself!" asked the blond as he grabbed Ugo by his arms to pull him out of the weird looking water.

"I, no Zagan! don't! it hurts- It hurts! Zagan!" Hearing Ugo in pain, Zagan immediately let him go.

"..Ugo?"

Slowly opening his silverfish-indigo eyes, Ugo gave him a sheepish smile before looking away. "..S-Sorry...I didn't mean to yell…" The young man felt anxious, why did Zagan have to come in now?

Kneeling next to the tub, Zagan slowly moved his hand to pat Ugo's wet hair. He sighed before gently moving the dark hair from his comrade's face, Zagan gave him a small sad look. One that showed Ugo that he was worried about him. "Ugo, look at me"

Hesitantly, the shivering young man lifted his head and locked his eyes into Zagan's clear baby blue ones. "What is the meaning all this, Ugo?" Asked the blond once he took his time to look at the state of the bathroom. Different kinds of herbs and plants could be found on the floor and in the tub where Ugo currently was in. Zagan knew those herbs; they were recognized for their awful smell yet usefulness in medicine.

"...I.."

"...Is it...Is it about what happened this morning….when you went to the market with Paimon?"

"..."

"Ugo" The blond demanded an answer and he would wait for it even if he needed to stay here all day Ugo nod, Zagan sighed. "Can I see your arms?...please"

"...You wont get angry...right?" asked the dark haired one, hopeful

"It depends on what I'm gonna see" stated the magician. Resiliently, Ugo lifted his arms from under the strong smelling water only to try to submerge them again before being stopped by Zagan, who once again grabbed his arms but this time more gently –with care.

"...Ugo...it's awful..." said Zagan as he looked at Ugo's once flawless and smooth pale skin. His arms were now a reddish color covered in scratches and marks. Blood could even be seen, probably from the harshness Ugo used when he was washing himself with a cloth. At the thought of it, he suddenly hugged the dark haired magi in a tight yet gentle and warm embrace.

"Z-Zagan?!" Ugo was blushing - Even after numerous years, he still felt embarassed when people touched him. After feeling Ugo calm down, Zagan opened his mouth.

"...Why...would you do that?" Feeling comforted, Ugo slowly hugged Zagan back, wetting his arabian shirt in the process

"...I... didn't want to smell like something that causes death" said Ugo with sad face, almost on the verge of tears.

"...Ugo, Don't go around and harm yourself for something like that! " Zagan was frustrated, so frustrated to know that the man he loved thought of himself negatively. "...you don't smell like what you think you do..."

Locking his eyes with the magi , Zagan moved forward and connected their forehead together. "You, from all the people I know, have one of the most relaxant smell"

"...Zagan" With a flushed face, the dark haired man pushed his friend away "Don't say that.."

"Why not..?"

"..." Avoiding Zagan's gaze, Ugo looked away.

"Don't you believe me?" Not hearing an answer, the blonde slowly took Ugo's right hand to his face and his left wrist to his lips,

"Z-Zagan?! W-Wha! my hand? My hand! Don't k-ki-ki-kiss it!"

"...oh...you're red"

"I'm not!" denied the magi with pink cheeks '_I'm not...' _

Zagan gave him a sad smile before hugging him again " ..Ugo...This odour of yours...you should be proud of it, it shows that you passes time in the gardens taking care of those flowers."

"...you knew it was me who took care of them?" "

Of course, that's a silly question" grinned Zagan before becoming serious again "You don't smell like death, Ugo - That, I can assure you"

"But.." Still, Ugo didn't seem so convinced

"Ugo"

"..."

"Ugo, Did I ever lie to you!? Believe in me! I like your smell so you shouldn't care about what that old man said!" yelled a frustrated Zagan

"...Y-You do?"asked Ugo surprised as he cupped the magician's face

"Eh?" 'Why did he suddenly approach?'

"My smell" replied Ugo with pink cheeks

"What about it?" asked Zagan as he forgot what he just said. '_Where is he going with that?'_

"Do you seriously like how I smell?" "Wha?!" With a flushed face, Zagan clapped his hands on Ugo's lips

"Hmmf!"

"I-I do! so dont say anything anymore!" said Zagan as he closed his eyes shut. _'I couldn't help but think that what he just said was erotic!'_ thought the blond as he calmed down.

Slowly taking off Zagan's hand from his mouth, Ugo started to laugh

"...What's so funny?"

"just your face"

"What do you mean by that?" "

You look like a tomato Zagan, you're not sick are you?" said Ugo. Approaching his face toward the blond, he connected their foreheads together.

"U-Ugo?"

"Don't move"' Ordered the dark haired magi. _'..did he forget he was naked?'_ thought Zagan as he closed his eyes tightly before slowly opening them. There in front of him was Ugo's face and gentle features. His plump pink lips, well shaped nose and long dark eyelashes seemed as perfect as always. Time seemed to stop for Zagan as he observed Ugo. Even with the horrible smell, he started to think that it wasn't such a bad thing as he got to see each drop of water slowly running down Ugo's beautiful features

Slowly opening his silverfish-indigo eyes, Ugo gave Zagan one of his most breathtaking smile. "I'm glad, you don't seem to have a fever"

"...Ha..haha..yeah"

The confortable silence between the two of them was broken by Ugo who sneezed.

Taking Ugo's hands into his, Zagan locked his eyes with him "You're getting out? I wouldn't want our magi to catch a cold more than the smell you're smelling- Solomon-sama & the others would take off my head if you got sick"

_'Because I'm a Magi?'_ thought Ugo, a bit disappointed.

Seeming to understand the dark haired man more than he thought, Zagan smiled. _'Should I or is it rude of me?...I should, I want to see his face'_ Approaching his lips to Ugo's ear, the magician continued his speech "And I wouldn't forgive myself if I got my precious comrade sick , right _Uraltugo Noi Nueph?"_

_'Why did he use my full name?!'_ Blushing, Ugo quickly stood up only to hear the blond yelling.

"WHA-W-Wait! P-Put something on first!" said Zagan as he turned his now red face from the view in front of him.

".. Ah! S-Sorry!" exclaimed Ugo as he sat down back in the water, splashing some on the floor

"No, don't worry about it, it was my fault. Wait here, I'm coming back." said the blond as he walked out of the bathroom with a red face

'Not like I can go somewhere' thought Ugo as he smiled to himself '_Zagan is kind even if he doesn't always show it to the others'._

Not long after that, Zagan came back with a really long loose shirt that could be counted as a nightgown "Here, put that on then go to my room and take a bath while I clean up this mess (referring to the medicinal plants,)"

"Are you sure? I can do it myself"replied Ugo to Zagan who placed the nightgown on a decorative stool.

"Yes, if you dont warm up, you'll catch a cold, Now hurry, I will be waiting on the other side of the door"

"..Hai…" Getting out of the now freezing & stinky water, the magi decided to dry himself a bit before wearing the gown. He didn't want it to stick to him. He looked at himself in the mirror on his right - He definitely needed to braid his hair again and more tightly this time. The one he had right now was horrible and loose. Walking out of the room with some flat shoes at his feet, Ugo greeted Zagan with a smile "I'm done"

"Hm, I will start cleaning then."

"You are sure you want to do it, Zagan?"asked Ugo once again as he looked at the awful state of his bathroom

"Yes, I would prefer to do it myself than to let a servant do it - Who know, maybe I'll find some plants that are still usable for my researches" replied the blonde as he pulled his sleeves up

"I see, thank you Zagan, really" said Ugo, with a sincere smile

"Don't worry about it, just go" continued the magician as he hurried his secret love outside of the room.

"I'm going, I'm going" Ugo walked away before stopping in his track. Seeing the dark haired man walk back toward him, Zagan opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong But stopped when he felt the magi's hands cupping his face. Gently, Ugo kissed the blonde's left cheek before walking toward the door once again

"I will see you later. If you need help with your researches or anything else, you can come and ask me, Zagan" Closing the door behind him, Ugo walked up to the magician's room to take a bath as well as get rid of the awful smell on him. Bringing his sleeve to his face, the magi's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he remembered what Zagan told him.

"_Ugo, Did I ever lie to you!? Believe in me! I like your smell so you shouldn't care about what that old man said!"_

_'...I feel happy….and this even if he did lie to me in the past, I can't help but believe in him...'_ thought the Magi, Smiling as he hurried on his way. If he hurried, he might be able to help Zagan clean up.

**:-:-:-:-: **

**In Ugo's room (Zagan) **

Crouching on the floor with his face as red as a habanero, Zagan didn't know what to think. What did this kiss mean to Ugo? Was it only to thank him or did it have another meaning? _'Should I never clean my cheek again? I mean, I did receive a kiss from him...from Ugo...Ugo...' _

_-Zagan in his imaginary wold- 10 minutes later_

"hehe..hehehe" Holding his cheeks, Zagan finally seemed to snap out of his disgraceful trance. If someone saw him, he definitely wouldn't know how to explain himself. Should he tell Paimon what happened to him just now? No, probably not a good idea.

**:-:-:-:-: **

**I hope you guys liked it. Please tell if I could change something or if you would like to read more of it**

**As well, what did you guys think this kiss meant to Ugo?**


End file.
